Demon of the Two Swords
by yuyu girl
Summary: Inuyasha and the gang come across an ancient door. What lies beyond this door? Read and find out!


Demon of the Two Swords

By: Yuyu Girl

Please read my following stories to understand this one. :)

"Hey, I'm not gonna put my sword in that door when I don't know what it is!"

"It's a door!" Shippo yelled.

Inuyasha pointed Tetsaiga at Shippo. "Listen you little runt! You've been testing my patients all day!" Inuyasha yells.

Shippo sticks out his tongue at Inuyasha. Inuyasha was really angry. "Get over here you stupid little…!"

Shippo yells and hides behind Kagome. "Stop Inuyasha!" Kagome says.

"But he--."

"Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha turns his back.

"I think Inuyasha should put the sword in the door," Miroku said.

Kagome looked at Miroku strangely. "Why Miroku?" Kagome asks.

Miroku closed his eyes and touches the door. "Because something behind this door holds the truth."

Inuyasha scratches his head. "What are you talking about Miroku. Have you been meditating on your head again?"

Sango touches Inuyasha's shoulder. "I think Miroku is right Inuyasha. You need to do this."

"Hey!" A voice echoes through the cave.

Everyone turns around and Jaken is running to the door. "I never thought this door existed!"

Inuyasha grabbs Jaken. "Well, isn't it Sesshoumaru's puppet!"

Jaken pulls out of his grasp. "I am not Lord Sesshoumaru's puppet!"

Miroku suddenly steps on Jaken. "What are you doing here toad?"

Jaken could hardly breathe. "Get…off…me!"

Kagome touches Miroku hand. "Get off him Miroku." Miroku removed his foot. Jaken started coughing for air.

"What do you know about this door?" Sango asks.

Jaken saw Rin hiding behind a rock. Jaken walked towards her. "Girl!"

Sango stepped on Jaken. "Now it's my turn."

"What do you want with her?" Kagome asks. Jaken couldn't speak. Kagome looked at Sango. "Sango?"

"All right." Sango steps off of Jaken.

"Lord Sesshoumaru must have her back."

"Back!" Inuyasha yelled, "What does Sesshoumaru want with a measly human girl?"

Kagome gave Inuyasha a dirty look. "Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha shrugged. "What?" Suddenly the ground began to shake. "What the…" Shippo jumped behind a rock. Kagome fell on her knees. The shaking soon stopped. "What was that?" Sango asks.

"I don't know," Miroku says.

Jaken starts to tremble. "It isn't safe down here, it senses the sword!" Jaken ran, but Kagome quickly picked him up. "Not so fast! What do you mean it senses the sword? What's behind that door?"

"Oh nothing you would want to be interested in."

Kagome shakes Jaken. "Wrong answer!"

"Tell us or we'll feed you to the wolves!" Inuyasha threatened.

"All right! Put me down first." Jaken pleaded.

Kagome released Jaken with him landing on his head. "Ow!" Jaken rubs his head and sits on a rock. He shakes is head and begins his story. "As long as I remember a door protected an ancient demon. One to no man or demon could kill. The demon was known to protect the shards of an ancient jewel."

"The Shikon jewel?" Sango asks.

"Be quiet and listen!" Jaken yells.

"Why you…" Sango reaches for her boomerang.

Miroku grabs her wrist. "Relax Sango."

Sango placed her hand back in her lap while leering at Jaken.

"Now as I was saying. Some wanted and attempted to kill this demon, but it only made it stronger. So they decided to trap the demon and keep it from protecting the jewel."

"I don't understand." Miroku exclaimed, " Why did they trap it when all it did was protect the jewel?"

"Because selfish people wanted to use the jewel and they couldn't do that when the demon was around."

Inuyasha jumped up. "I don't believe this!"

Kagome looked at Inuyasha. "Inuyasha..."

Jaken stood up. "It's true, but I thought it was a myth."

"So what happens if we release the demon?" Sango asks.

"If the demon was to be released, it would set out to find the shards and kill whoever possessed one."

"Well, we should leave the demon right where he is," Shippo says.

"So if this story is true then it's simple," Inuyasha says, "we use the demon to find all the shards, then we put him back."

"Oh yeah Inuyasha! It's not a puppy! It's a flesh-eating demon!" Shippo yells.

"Shippo's right Inuyasha, it could be dangerous," Kagome says.

Miroku grabs Jaken. "You better not be lying!"

"I wish everyone would stop picking on me. Just because I'm small!"

Shippo folds his arms. "Get use to it," he mumbled.

Inuyasha looks at the door "Do it Inuyasha," Rin yells while pulling on Tetsaiga.

Everyone stares at Rin in shock. "You can talk!" Shippo yells.

"Yeah! I just decide not to talk 'till now!" Rin shouted happily.

"It won't work with one! You need my master's sword," Jaken says.

"So much for that idea." Shippo says.

Jaken starts to walk away. Inuyasha grabs Jaken before he could escape. "Oh no you don't. You're not going to run back to Sesshoumaru. Your gonna get Tenseiga." Jaken sighs. "Great. Lord Sesshoumaru won't like this."

To be continued….

Hey yall! Sorry my fellow fans for not continuing. I don't have a name for the next story, but I can if you guys like this one and you would like for me to continue. Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
